


Inhibitions

by marshmallownose



Series: The Sinner Takes It All [1]
Category: House of Anubis
Genre: Gen, Joy is Hurt™, Patricia is evil in this one folks, Sinner!Patricia, This is set right after Fabian insults Joy, kinda angsty, my bad - Freeform, season 3 setting, tumblr ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 15:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16519151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshmallownose/pseuds/marshmallownose
Summary: Patricia’s had enough of Joy’s pitiful crying.





	Inhibitions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a Tumblr ask, and I had fun writing it, so I decided to post it here.

It truly was an odd state of being. With the lines blurred between humanity and _creature_ of the Duat, it seemed that nearly nothing mattered at all, least of all the piddly feelings of someone as insignificant as Joy Mercer.

 

Patricia truly couldn’t be bothered with the pathetic girl’s even more pathetic excuse for problems.

 

As Joy blubbered on about Jerome and Mara, she could feel her patience running thinner than it already was, and finally Patricia couldn’t help but curl her lip in disgust. She had places to be, Osirians to torment, and Joy’s sorrow was seriously toeing the line between amusing and repulsive. “Oh, will you just _shut_ _up?_ ” she snarled, taking Joy by surprise. “How absolutely pitiful can you be? One day you’re moaning about Fabian not loving you back”—she spat ‘ _loving_ ’ out like bubbling, frothy poison—“and now you’re whimpering about _Jerome_ , of all people. That boy barely deserves the heart he has beating in his chest.”

 

Joy sniffled, brown eyes blown wide with horror. “Wh–What? Trixie—“

 

Patricia recoiled at the dreadful nickname, hardly believing she was wasting time with such a wretched creature. “Don’t call me that. Do I look thirteen to you?” It was Joy’s turn to recoil, and Patricia would be lying if she said she didn’t feel a sick twist of satisfaction at the pain on her tear-streaked face.

 

“First Fabian and now you? What—“ Joy hiccuped, scooting back further onto her bed and clutching the half-burned Bunsy-Bun to her gut. “What’s _wrong_ with you? I thought you were supposed to be my best friend!”

 

She felt the faint call of Ammut tugging in the hollow of her chest; she had to hurry this up. “I think we both know we aren’t ‘ _best_ _friends_ ’,” Patricia sneered, relishing in the surge of wickedness filling the place where her conscience once resided. “Nobody likes you, Joy. They only tolerated your presence because they felt bad for you. But now everyone knows you’re nothing but a weak, little crybaby with nothing to her name. How could anyone think you were the Chosen One?” She laughed cruelly, the call tugging harder now. Her eyes flashed, out of her own control, and Joy gasped, tears flowing freely.

 

“Did you—“

 

“ _Be_ _quiet_ ,” Patricia hissed, standing. “If you want Jerome to like you, you’d ought to let go of all your inhibitions. Be more like _me_.”

 

Patricia smirked coldly, cocking her hip. “Have a nice night, Joy. Don’t wait up,” she cooed mockingly, before spinning on her heel and breezing out the door.

 

As she stepped into the cold night air, Patricia allowed herself a smile. Tonight, they’d get their final Sinner and soon the Endless Storm would be upon them. “Can’t wait,” she said aloud, eyes flashing once more, as she stalked toward the Gatehouse.

 

After all, the night was only just beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Ammut is a little bitch


End file.
